


Kinktober 2020: Edging, Breathplay, Formal Wear

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Breathplay, Edging, F/M, Kinktober 2020, Semi-Public Sex, formal wear, getting off in a cab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Rafael and Liv all dressed up at a gala. And then afterwards.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56
Collections: Kinktober 2020: SVU Filth The Sequel





	Kinktober 2020: Edging, Breathplay, Formal Wear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LEArtemis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LEArtemis/gifts).



Rafael watches her from across the room and wishes he had an excuse to cut across the crowd and touch the back of her neck or the tiny sliver of skin showing in the tasteful cut out just above her waist. This is an NYPD gala, though, and Rafael is there only for the show of it. Olivia is doing her damnedest to charm, cajole, and downright threaten the upper echelons of the department she needs to get shit done. 

Rafael takes a sip of his drink and lets his gaze wander the room, spotting other cops and DAs he knows. No one he desperately wants to talk to, so he simply stays by the bar, nodding when someone meets his gaze, and keeps allowing himself to simply watch Liv work. 

She prefers black for these events, but Rafael had talked her into a deep maroon cut through with gold threads. It's a square-neck sheath with cap sleeves, tailored beautifully to her curves, the skirt staying tight through her thighs before ruffling into a small but dramatic mermaid flounce that's cut through with double the gold thread of the upper half. Rafael's own tux is the standard--black suit and bowtie, white shirt--but his button studs and cufflinks are garnet in gold settings. If anyone asks, the colors are merely a coincidence. As far as anyone in this room knows, they're co-workers and friends. There's no need to tell them more than that. 

Rafael's eyes land on Liv again just as she throws her head back to laugh. She's wearing her hair up tonight, with slim, gold-drop earrings that almost skim her shoulders and two gold rings on her left hand. As Rafael watches the men around Olivia all stare at the line of her throat and the shape of her in her dress, he sees a lock of hair escape her updo and drop just in front of her ear. She sweeps it back into the updo in a one-handed maneuver that is as graceful as it is skillful. He wants to walk across the room and bury his face in her neck and smell her perfume. 

Liv shakes hands and turns, her eyes meeting Rafael's for just a moment before she rakes her eyes down his chest and lets them linger just below his waist. Rafael's dick twitches, though he gives no outward sign it has. He can feel the thick band of his leather cockring when he focuses, and he thinks of later tonight, when Liv will take down her hair, and Rafael will tuck his button studs and cufflinks into the small bowl on her dresser. He'll unzip her dress and kiss the back of her neck as she shimmies to make the dress drop to the floor. 

He takes a long, slow drink from his glass as he considers what could happen next. Liv pulling his clothes off and pushing him down onto the bed, then crawling after him, taking her pleasure as she sees fit. Or perhaps she'll tease him, fingers just barely touching the cockring she'd put on him before they'd left for this party. Maybe she'll decide she can't wait to be undressed and simply hike up her skirt and bend over the bed, groaning loud as Rafael slips into her. 

"Barba," Liv greets with a quick smile before turning to the bartender and requesting a red wine. "You look like you've got a lot on your mind." 

He watches the way her earrings sway as she turns back towards him and lets his eyes drop momentarily to the barest hint of cleavage showing above her neckline. "Oh, this and that," he replies. "How goes networking?"

Liv shrugs and sips her wine. She turns as though she's simply surveying the room, but her body brushes against Rafael's with the lightest touch, her ass--for the tiniest of moments--pressing against his half-hard dick. "It goes well," she says, turning back to smile at him. "You planning to stay all night?"

Rafael shrugs and sets his glass on the bar. He traces the rim with one fingertip and nods when the bartender asks if he'd like another. "I suppose it depends on the company," he says. He lifts his finger and gives her a guileless look as he licks delicately at his fingertip, like he's simply taking care of a small dab of moisture. There's a spark of want in her eyes that makes him want to grin like the Cheshire Cat, but he holds it back. "You?"

"Well, these galas are always about the company," Liv answers smoothly. She pats his arm and grins again. "I'll see you later, I'm sure."

"You know where to find me," Rafael replies, nodding towards the bartender who is bringing him his drink. 

"Of course," Liv says and looks over his shoulder. "Oh, I see Captain Montimer. I should say hello. He's been interested in helping with some training." She takes a step to the side to get around Rafael, her free hand just barely brushing his dick. "See you later, Barba."

"Have fun, Liv," he says after her, his body singing from even those almost-not-there touches. He picks up his glass and focuses on the weight of it while turning a bit more towards the bar to be certain no one can possibly tell how turned on he is. 

He wonders how long it'll be until Liv decides she's ready to go home. 

The answer, it turns out, is ninety minutes. Liv finds him chatting about nothing important with a group of people whose names Rafael never asked for. She approaches and nudges him with her hip, all friendly goodwill. "Hey, I'm headed out before Lucy turns into a pumpkin. Want to split a cab?"

Rafael pretends to think it over. "Sure," he says after he silently counts to three. He nods to the group in general and walks with Liv to coat check, careful to keep his hands to himself even though the sway of her hips and the fit of her skirt makes him want to reach out and spread a hand across her lower back just above the curve of her ass. 

He helps her into her coat, then slips into his own, keeping the same just-friends distance between them as they leave the hotel and get in line for a cab. 

"How you feeling?" Liv asks, her voice that same, light tone, but her eyes are asking something else. 

"Not bad," Rafael replies, rolling his shoulders. "A little tight."

Liv's eyes flash with amusement, and she shifts to one side like she's checking the line. Her hand brushes just barely across Rafael's groin, and just like that, he's half-hard again. "You really should relax more, Rafa," she says. 

"I will when I get home," he replies. He glances around. No one's paying them any attention. Liv's coat hangs to her knees. He slips his hand inside her coat and skims it over her ass, squeezing gently when she shivers and pushes back against his hand. 

"Behave," she murmurs.

"Or what?" Rafael challenges. 

Liv doesn't answer. She takes two steps forward as the people at the front of the line get into the cab. Rafael follows, his hand lingering on her ass for an extra moment before he pulls it away. 

"You hungry?" Liv asks.

Rafael is well-aware that Liv isn't wearing underwear under her dress. He wonders if she's wet right now, the very tops of her inner thighs damp from how she's been waiting as much as he has for their time together tonight. "I could eat."

She laughs and shakes her head. "That was terrible," she mutters as they move forward in the line again. 

"You know you can't set me up like that. It's too easy."

"It'll be the last thing I make easy for you tonight," Liv replies, and Rafael can't stop the quiet gasp of excitement that escapes him. 

They get into the cab, and Liv gives her address. Two blocks later, her hand is high up on Rafael's thigh, and her mouth is brushing his ear. "I'd have you finger me if my dress weren't so tight on my thighs."

Rafael slips a hand behind her back and tugs lightly at the zipper pull. Liv makes a quiet noise of assent, and he unzips it an inch. There's a hook and eye closure that'll keep her dress up, and her coat will hide the open zipper itself. He turns his head and kisses her, dragging their mouths together before pulling away and kissing the side of her neck. He hooks two fingers into the neckline of her dress and yanks down. With the zipper open a little, the bodice is just loose enough that he can expose the top half of her sheer bra, her nipples already hard as he ducks his head to suck them silently. 

Liv's hand lands hot on the back of his neck, squeezing tightly as he bites a bit harder than necessary on her left nipple and keeping up pressure for a two-count before releasing it. "You're being a brat," Liv whispers in his ear. 

Rafael responds by biting her right nipple and pulling it with his teeth. Liv gasps in his ear, and her hand shifts from the back of his neck until her thumb brushes his windpipe. Rafael raises his head, stretching his throat in her hand and meeting her eyes. 

Liv glances at the driver, and Rafael can tell by her expression that they're not being paid any attention. The in-cab TV is playing something with screeching jokes and a laugh track. It'll cover any small noises they make, and they both know they aren't the first people to get to the heavy petting stage in the back of a cab. Rafael briefly wonders on the actual legal precedent of a driver suing people for getting too sexual in the backseat, but before he can really start to think about it, Liv's thumb presses hard on his windpipe, and his mind centers instantly to her touch. 

"Be good, or I'll stop," Liv whispers and bites his ear. 

Rafael nuzzles her ear and her neck, dropping soft kisses up and down the column of her throat. He massages one of her breasts, working the nipple back and forth with his thumb, keeping his touch teasing and light. He presses his open mouth to her collarbone when Liv rewards him with a hard squeeze on his neck. She works her thumb up and down his windpipe, and it hurts perfectly as she hits every ridge. 

"Good," she says. "That's good." 

Rafael pushes her bra to one side and lifts her breast so he can suck her nipple into his mouth. He massages it with his tongue, then pushes forward to take as much of her breast as he can, loving the sensation of her palm hard on his throat as her breast makes it harder to breathe as well. 

"Are you hard?" Liv asks, and her free hand skims up Rafael's leg to his groin. "You are," she murmurs, pleased. She lifts her thumb from his windpipe and palms his dick at the same time. Rafael gasps loudly around the mouthful of her breast, and Liv presses her thumb back down as she gets a firm grip on his dick and balls and tugs lightly. "I want you to come in your pants," Liv says. 

Rafael jerks back, Liv's breast falling from his mouth, her nipple sitting on his bottom lip for a moment before it falls. He stares at Liv with wide eyes. "Here?" he whispers. 

Liv squeezes his dick again, and digs her nails into the back of Rafael's neck. "You don't want to?" It sounds like a tease, but there's sincerity in her eyes. If Rafael says no, she'll respect it.

Rafael rocks against her hand on his dick and knows he could do it. He's been ready to come all night, the cockring snug behind his dick and balls. Liv flirting from across the room and up close. "It's a bit further than we usually take things," Rafael says quietly. 

"We're about to hit some traffic," Liv replies, looking out the windshield, "and our driver is wearing Airpods. I could sit on your dick with my dress around my waist, and he wouldn't notice."

The mental image makes Rafael squeeze his eyes shut. It's too much, the idea of it. Liv climbing into his lap, pushing her skirt up and up and up, maybe ripping the seam a bit around her thighs as she forces it high enough so she can straddle him. She'd be wet--so wet--and simply slide onto his dick without any effort. He'd be balls deep in a second, her cunt tight and wet as he fucked into her. 

Liv hums in his ear as he dick twitches hard. "Let's make it a game," she offers. "You kiss me and get your hand as far up my skirt as you can, and I'll get your dick so hard and aching, you'll come in your pants when I say so."

It is an absolutely irresistible offer. Rafael gives a small nod and tucks Liv's breast back into her dress, then pulls the neckline back up to cover her. She rewards him with a kiss behind the ear and lifts her hips as he pushes her skirt up. 

It catches mid-thigh, and Rafael reaches behind her again, unzipping the dress as far as it'll go. When he's done, he can just brush his fingers against her cunt, and oh, she is as wet as he'd imagined. 

"That's nice," Liv says, and she rewards him with a tight, quick squeeze on his neck. She shifts in her seat, slipping down an inch until his fingers can properly find her clit. "That's it," she gasps as he gets her clit between his thumb and forefinger and rolls it. "Oh, that's so good. Kiss me."

Rafael meets her open mouth with his own, sliding his tongue alongside hers as he shifts his hand under her skirt and gets two fingers into her up to the first knuckle. Liv grips hard at his throat and his dick at the same time, and Rafael arches in pleasure, the lack of air making the pulse in his dick feel hotter and harder. 

Liv pulls away and slides her mouth to Rafael's ear again. She counts down from twenty, slow and easy like he isn't currently attempting to bury his fingers fully into her cunt. When she gets to one, she lets go of his neck, then shifts the hand on his dick so she's cupping his balls. 

"You're so ready," she murmurs, pressing her thumb just right so the edge of the cockring pushes perfectly against his skin. "Don't come yet. Hold on for me."

Rafael nods, his face pressed to her neck. He shrugs his shoulders to loosen the bunched fabric at the shoulder of his jacket and coat, and he can get his fingers deeper, add a third one to make her breathe hot in his ear and make her hand twitch on his balls. 

"I wish you could fit on the floor," she murmurs. "You could eat me out while the driver ignores us."

Rafael wishes he could too. It doesn't matter that the floor is probably one of the most unsanitary places in all of New York, but he'd kneel down and ruin his tux to bury his face between her thighs and feel her come on his face. Instead, he fucks her with his fingers--hard, shallow thrusts that he angles to just brush her g-spot as he presses her thumb to her clit. 

Liv lets out a high-pitched whine, and he kisses her again, swallowing the sound as she bites his lip and tongue fucks his mouth. The grip on his neck tightens harder than before, then lets go completely. She'd done it without thinking, too caught up in the rising need to come to remember to be careful. 

Rafael loves when she loses that tiny bit of control. It makes him feel powerful. He's fucking her so good she can't think straight. He groans into her mouth when she rubs his dick with her palm, then uses her now-free hand to grab his hair and angle his head backwards to suck a kiss on his neck. 

He grits his teeth as his dick gets impossibly harder. He feels pre-come dribble over his cockhead and goes very still when Liv rubs her thumb directly on the wet spot of his pants, making him feel like he's going to shatter apart. 

"Don't come," she murmurs. "Not just yet."

Rafael nods shakily and focuses on fucking her with his fingers. He adds pressure on her clit and stretches his arm to a point of almost-pain to be able to give her more of his fingers. She rocks against his hand, whining into his ear as he hooks his fingers on her g-spot and holds his hand still for her to fuck. 

"I'm coming. Oh shit. Rafael. Shit."

Rafael holds still, letting her take what she needs. Her body goes stiff, her hand on his dick tightening in a spasm that makes him see spots he's trying so hard to hold back, and then she's shivering and slumping back, her cunt holding his fingers tight for an extra moment before she relaxes completely. 

Rafael slowly takes his fingers out of her, then gets his hand out from under her skirt. He licks his fingers clean as Liv watches with half-lidded eyes. She glances up when he's done, then meets his gaze again, her smile a mix of satiation and teasing. 

"Two blocks from home," she says like it's nothing. She flattens her hand against his dick and rubs her palm up and down the length. "Can you come for me?"

The fact that it's a question makes Rafael shiver with need as he ruts against her palm, uncaring if the driver looks in the rearview and can tell instantly what they're doing. He doesn't care. He doesn't care. He can only think of Liv's hand and her fingers, her mouth on his as she turns his head to kiss him, at the way he can still feel the ghost of her hand on his throat. 

She swallows the high-pitched sound he makes when he comes, his jizz wetting the front of his pants. She keeps her hand in place as he jerks through his orgasm, the sticky-slick feeling of his own come making him lightheaded at the way it feels on his oversensitized dick. 

"Oh, look, we're here," Liv says like her fingers aren't currently squeezing his now-limp dick in his unquestionably ruined pants. The cab stops, and Liv opens the car door. A cold breeze hits Rafael and brings him back to himself enough to follow her from the cab as she thanks the driver and shuts the door behind them. 

He follows her into the building, unabashedly crowding her in the elevator and grabbing hard at her ass. "Give me an hour," he says as he slips a leg between hers and she rubs herself against it. "Give me an hour, and I'll fuck you until you can't move."

"An hour? You're sure?"

Rafael's dick shifts in his pants. Not quite a twitch, but something almost like it. "Maybe," he amends. "But I promise it'll be worth the wait."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to m for her usual excellent work!


End file.
